Loyauté
by rizulethalpha
Summary: "...kebenarannya adalah, berada disisimu itu sudah cukup, Rhadamanthys."—Pandora SS:TLC /heavy spoiler alert/


"Saat dia pergi, kau barulah sadar kalau kau sudah terlambat menyimpan rasa padanya."

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas© Teshirogi Shiori x Masami Kurumada  
Loyaut****é****© Aletha-rizu09**

**Warn: **_**Heavy spoiler**_** untuk chapter 203-204. Fokus di chapter 204. Rating T+ untuk **_**scene **_**darah.**_** Missing plot**_** mungkin? 2****nd**** person POV  
Don't like? Don't read!**

**~~~~0000~~~~**

**Loyauté**

"Ini semua karena kesetiaannya, kini kau menyimpan perasaan padanya."

.

.

"**RHADAMANTHYS!**" Kau berteriak histeris saat mengetahui dia yang kau panggil Rhadamanthys rubuh dengan keadaan tubuhnya semakin tak tergambarkan dimatamu, setelah memecahkan sebuah pelindung kanvas besar dengan gambar seorang gadis yang terlukis. Darah mengucur deras—bahkan meluap keluar dari tubuh pria itu yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Kau sendiri tak berhenti meneriakkan nama pria yang sudah terbenam dalam darahnya sendiri sembari memaksa kedua kakimu berlari menuju tempat pria itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat si pria rubuh, pemuda berambut hitam memandangimu.

"Dia tak akan selamat, Pandora. Dari awal, jantungnya sudah dibunuh _Saint_ emas Leo." ujar pemuda itu dingin. Kau tak memperdulikannya, yang kau inginkan hanya melihat keadaan si pria yang disebutmu Rhadamanthys.

"Rha.. Rhadamanthys..." Air matamu sudah menggantung saat melihat keadaan pria berambut kuning dalam balutan warna merah yang bersumber dari tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi separuh. Dia yang kau panggil Rhadamanthys tak membuka matanya—tak seperti biasanya saat kau memanggil namanya dahulu. Hanya tergeletak dengan darah yang menodai _surplice_ hitamnya dan mengalir diatas lantai marmer tempatnya tergeletak. Memberanikan diri, kau meniti langkahmu untuk menghampirinya. Sepatumu pun terciprat darahnya yang terlanjur menggenang. Tak peduli, kau bersimpuh tepat disampingnya yang kau sebut Rhadamanthys—nama seorang _specter _yang juga salah satu pusat komando tuanmu. Seorang _specter _yang sampai rela mengorbankan sebagian tubuhnya hilang demi sang atasan.

Kau yang masih duduk bersimpuh di samping pria itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena kau tahu 'semua sudah terlambat'. Dan sekali lagi air matamu mulai berjatuhan, walau sudah beberapa kali kau tahan. Walau lisanmu tak mau bergerak, kedua tanganmu tak mau diam. Kedua tanganmu mengangkat belahan tubuh pria itu dan membawanya dalam pelukanmu. Kau pun sudah tidak peduli darah yang mengalir dari daging bagian dalam tubuh pria dalam pelukanmu itu mengotori tubuh dan gaunmu, kau hanya ingin dekat dengannya di saat terakhir kau bisa memeluknya seperti ini—untuk yang pertama kali dan juga terakhir kali.

"Bodoh, tubuhmu semakin dingin. Apa kau harus melayani tuanmu sampai seperti ini?" Kau mulai berbicara, menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak mungkin terjawab.

"Kau selalu begitu. Kau selalu saja berkorban untuk pasukan Hades." Pertanyaanmu semula berganti dengan pernyataan. Tangan kananmu pun tak berhenti membelai rambut kuning pria itu.

"Sama seperti pertemuan pertama kita dahulu…" Dan kau mulai bercerita tentang masa lalumu, ketika kau masih kecil. Dan juga pertemuanmu dengan pria berambut kuning yang kau belai rambutnya sekarang.

"Waktu itu, aku adalah tahanan dari perasaan sepi dalam diriku, setelah aku kehilangan rumah dan juga keluargaku. Lalu tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, aku terpilih menjadi pemimpin pasukan Hades ini. Dihormati oleh semua orang, walau sebenarnya aku sendiri tak merasa nyaman karenanya." Kau menghentikan lisanmu sejenak, saat pikiranmu terbawa pada masa lalumu.

.

Kau yang masihlah muda—masihlah seorang gadis kecil, duduk di sebuah singgasana yang dihadapannya terhampar kain merah dengan orang-orang berpakaian zirah hitam sederhana membungkukkan tubuh mereka dan menundukkan wajah mereka padamu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang pria dan seorang pemuda yang berjalan beriringan di atas hamparan kain merah dihadapanmu. Saat si pria menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda yang berjalan dibelakang pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Kau memandangi pria yang berdiri di depan, saat kau tahu pria itu juga melempar pandangan padamu. Tanpa kau ketahui, pemuda yang berdiri di belakang pria itu menatapmu tak suka dan waspada. Tapi, kau sendiri masih tak mengalihkan pandanganmu pada si pria yang jelas jauh lebih tua dan dewasa darimu.

Lama saling bertukar pandang, si pria tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan dan menundukkan kepalanya padamu—membuatmu terkejut akan perbuatan yang dilakukan pria berambut kuning itu.

Dan itulah saat pertama kali bagimu diberi penghormatan dan diterima oleh salah satu _specter_ tertinggi di dunia bawah yang berada dalam pengawasanmu.

.

"Kaulah satu-satunya yang terus melayaniku, apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tahu itu tidak ditujukan khusus untukku, tapi aku selalu merasa kau-lah satu-satunya yang akan bersamaku sampai akhir. Sama seperti sekarang…" Bulir air matamu tiba-tiba saja jatuh di atas wajah pria yang masih kau peluk, walau darahnya kian mewarnai kaki dan dadamu yang menjadi sandarannya. Kesedihan dan penyesalanmu pun mengalir melalui air mata yang sedari tadi hanya kau tahan. Ya, semua akhirnya menjadi satu.

"Tidak apa jika kau tak memandangku secara istimewa… kebenarannya adalah, berada disisimu itu sudah cukup, Rhadamanthys." Tangisanmu pun sayup-sayup pecah saat kau tahu, perasaanmu meluap melalui lisanmu. Kau yang sekarang hanya ingin bersamanya. Ingin bersama Rhadamanthys yang dahulu selalu setia melayani dan melindungimu—yang selalu bersamamu hingga gugur dipelukanmu.

.

.

"Waktunya untuk berpisah sudah datang, Pandora." Suara pemuda yang sama memanggilmu dan membuatmu meliriknya, walau kalimatnya tak sepenuhnya kau dengarkan.

"Sungguh pria yang hebat, Rhadamanthys. Untuk membuat satu peluang mengalahkanku, kau mengorbankan tubuhmu sendiri, lalu menghancurkan lukisan Athena dan melepaskan kekuatan Dewi-nya. Warnamu yang sebenarnya sungguhlah hidup. Tapi," Kau mendengar pemuda itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, seiring dengan matanya yang menatapmu dan Rhadamanthys tajam.

"Menghancurkan kanvas yang merupakan perwujudan rasa cintaku adalah kejahatan yang tak termaafkan. Bahkan menghancurkanmu dan menjadikanmu warna saja tidak cukup." Kau yang mendengar kalimat pemuda berambut hitam itu yang ditujukan pada Rhadamanthys dalam pelukanmu, masih diam tak menggubris, walau kau tahu _cosmo_ pemuda didepannya meningkat drastis.

"Dia tak perlu dikasihani. Itu hanya akan menuntunnya menuju kematian dan penderitaan abadi. Kemari, Pandora!" Kau melihat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya padamu, sembari mengumpulkan beberapa sinar yang menjadi kekuatannya. Tanpa berkata-kata, kau alihkan pandanganmu dari si pemuda ber-liontin _pentagram_ itu. Kepala Rhadamanthys yang kau sandarkan padamu kau peluk erat.

"Pandora?" Satu kalimat tanya singkat keluar dari lisan pemuda itu yang ditujukan padamu.

"Jadi begitu, kau ingin mati bersamanya, ya?" Kau tak menjawab. Diam adalah jawaban iya bagimu. Tanpa kau ketahui, sinar ditangan si pemuda sudah sepenuhnya berkumpul pada telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, keinginanmu akan terkabul!" Kau menoleh lagi pada si pemuda, saat si pemuda sudah mengirimkan sinar ditangannya yang ditujukan padamu dan _specter_ dengan _surplice_ _Wyvern_ dalam pelukanmu.

'_Ini akhir daripada aku juga, Rhadamanthys._' Batinmu yang berkata membuatmu tersenyum miris saat tahu sinar itu semakin dekat.

'_Jadi, kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya._' Setelah batinmu selesai berkata dan benar-benar siap menerima terjangan sinar itu bersama sang pria, kau mulai memejamkan mata. Berharap semua akan cepat selesai, dan dia akan bangun bersama Rhadamanthys di dunia lain yang lebih damai.

Namun, saat matamu hampir saja tertutup, bahumu tercengkram kuat oleh tangan besar, dan mendorongmu jauh dari sisinya. Matamu membesar saat mengetahui siapa yang mendorong tubuhmu.

Pria berambut kuning yang sedari tadi hanya tersandar padamu. Yang rambutnya kau belai. Yang kau utarakan perasaanmu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

'_Masih hidup... Rhada._..' Ya, dialah Rhadamanthys. Dia bangkit dengan sisa satu kaki.

"Nona Pandora!" Ya, Rhadamanthys membuka sepasang mata cokelatnya—membuat air matamu menggenang kembali saat mendengar suara Rhadamanthys lagi.

"Anda harus tetap hidup!" Kau tersentak mendengar kalimat lantang Rhadamanthys padamu sembari mempersiapkan serangan balasannya, mengumpulkan sinar di telapak tangannya—berdiri gagah di hadapanmu.

"Demi pasukan Hades," Kau yang hanya bisa melihat punggung pria itu sempat melihat darah keluar lagi dari mulutnya—memotong kalimatnya yang akan diutarakannya.

"Tidak.. Untukku!" Dan satu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Rhadamanthys terdengar olehmu, sebelum tubuh _specter_ itu hancur termakan bentrokan kekuatannya dan sinar dari pemuda pemegang titel 'Hades'. Sementara kau hanya menutup mata dengan tanganmu saat bentrokan sinar itu akhirnya memakan seluruh tubuh sang _Wyvern._

.

Kau tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pandangan terakhir tentangnya yang kau tangkap adalah punggungnya yang menghilang ditengah bentrokan cahaya. Ya, akhir baginya yang lagi-lagi melindungimu. Air mata membasahi pipi persikmu, saat kau sadar Rhadamanthys yang selalu bersamamu tak akan ada lagi. Saat kau sadar, kau sangat terlambat menyadari perasaanmu pada _specter_ bawahanmu itu. Dan saat kau sadar, satu-satunya pria yang kau taruh perasaanmu tak akan ada lagi untuk mendengarkan perasaanmu bahwa, kini kau sangat mencintainya.

.

.

**End: Loyaute  
December 21****st**** 2010  
Edited: March 16****th**** 2011**

**~~~~0000~~~~**

**#**np: Rapuh – Joeniar Arief dan Half Moon – Depapepe

**A/N: **Kembali dengan Rizu lagi setelah hiatus untuk waktu yang lama. Akhir-akhir ini ide suka ada-pergi bolak-balik. Kali ini fic dengan _heavy spoiler_ untuk chapter 203-204 SS: TLC yang ber-_pair_-kan Rhadamanthys/Pandora atau sebaliknya (sama saja) yang masih RAW! #kecewa.  
Untuk dialognya, saya sebenarnya kurang yakin karena berbahasa Spanyol, terus di_-translate_ ke bahasa Inggris terus _translate_ sendiri ke bahasa Indonesia. Bahkan ada yang berbahasa Jepang, karena memang yang versi bahasa Inggrisnya belum keluar. Sempet ada dilema ingin mem-_publish_-nya sebelum yang bahasa Inggris keluar karena takutnya _spoiler_. Tapi, sampai sekarang yang 204 belum keluar bahasa Inggrisnya padahal udah sampe chapter 219! –pundung- /plak  
Jadi, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan maaf kalau fic-nya semakin tidak berkualitas a.k.a semakin geje –nunduk-. Dan apabila fic ini berhak untuk dihapus demi menghindari _heavy spoiler_, akan saya hapus :)

Rizu, _sign out_.  
p.s: RIP Rhadamanthys ji-chan :'(

~Loyauté: 'Kesetiaan' –bahasa Perancis


End file.
